Three's a Crowd
by Striped-Hoodies
Summary: After he came to Green with his sick Pika, Red's been living in his apartment. The days now for Green are filled with awkwardness and silence- not that it wasn't silent in the first place. The one-room apartment is already full, but Gold comes and declares his stay; the gym leader's life gets struck with jealousy, anger, and other kinds of happiness. OriginalShipping/MasaraShipping
1. Start of the Crowd

**Rated T for safety, language, and some other stuff.**

* * *

**Three's A Crowd**

_Oh, god. This is too much for me._

Green was about to burst open, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel the figure's gentle breathing on his shoulder. The fan blew, and its soft fringe brushed momentarily across Green's firm neck. Green decided to keep his eyes shut. Tight.

"Ah.. Wh-what're you doing..?" Green finally asked, eyes still shut, "..W-... Why are you in my bed?" His face became hot at the word 'bed'. After a few moments of silence, the figure climbed on top of him. "..R-Red! What're you doing?!" His voice cracked.

"..Hah?" Someone stood at the door, looking at the 'spree' that was happening under Green's blankets. Green immediately sprang up, bewildered that the 'someone' who stood at the door was no one other than.. Red. Not only Red, but also a sleepy and annoyed Red awake at 3 in the morning to the sound of a certain someone screaming.

"Wha-.. But-How?! Red, what're you doing there?!"

"Huh?.. I heard you yell my name, so I came to check.."

"Bu-Then who's..?" Green slowly lifted the sheets.

"Vee?"

Green sighed in exasperation. _Wow._ Eevee as _Red_, ok. His mind is definitely corrupted. "..So, what's wrong?" Red asked, eyelids heavy. Green narrowed his eyes and stared at the frail, slow frame.. _Slow_ was right. Red didn't even suspect that Green had such perverted thoughts about him.

"It's nothing." Green mumbled quietly enough so that Red couldn't hear, "..Densehead."

"Right.." Red said, not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice. Waking someone up at 3 A.M. because of _nothing_. What a douchebag. He shut the door and shuffled back to his bed, the sofa.

Every 'morning' has been _somewhat_ like this since the day a frantic Red came with his sick Pika. He's been staying at Green's apartment, waiting for his Pikachu to recover. Despite Green's protests, Red would go back to the mountains after Pika regains its health. But Red is grateful for the shelter he's been given; Green wasn't that much of a douchebag.

* * *

"Here, eat up." Green placed the plates of food down on the small wooden table. There were eggs, bacon, and other stuff you see at breakfast. Red looked at the food with question-filled eyes. Green took notice, "..What?"

"..." Silence fell upon the room. The sound of Eevee stuffing food in its mouth was the only noise.

Green sighed, "I'm lazy?"

Red nodded, slowly.

"You're wondering how I get the food everyday?"

Again, Red nodded.

Green looked at him with a frown. "Red, even when you don't say anything, you really offend me." Green continued while eating, "Look, even though I'm considered as _lazy_, it doesn't mean I can't cook for myself.."

"...Mmm.. But I can't really imagine that..."

Green rolled his emerald eyes. They ate in silence, just like every other day; Green occasionally said a word or two, and Red listened without saying anything. From time to time, Red would raise his hand or blow upwards to get his bangs out of the way.

"You really should go cut your fringe, bro." Green suggested, "Or at least clip it up or something."

Red didn't say anything. After they finished eating, Green dragged him into his room.

"Wha-..."

"Don't worry, stay put for a moment," Green walked out of the room.

After a few minutes, he came back with something behind his back. He closed the door of his room. "What's go-," Red stopped. Green walked over to him and leaned closer. Red closed his eyes. He felt Green's fingers weave through his black hair.

...

...

"Done!" Green pulled back and triumphantly grinned.

Red opened his eyes slowly, confused. He felt something in his hair.. Looking through the mirror on Green's desk, he saw that his bangs were tied up with a hair-band that had a frilly, pink bow on it.

"..H-hey!" Red looked at Green, eyebrows furrowed.

"Heh, that's adorable.." Green murmured resting his head on his palms, admiring his little piece of work. He gave a little snicker, considering the fact that Red, as a guy, actually looked pretty cute in an extremely girly accessory. Unfortunately for him, Red heard that. And he immediately stood up, running to his bag in the living room.

"Wha- ..Hey!" Green shouted after him.

"Just stay there," Red said, angrily. He rummaged through the bag and found Yellow's cupcake clips. "..Heh," he smirked. He walked into Green's room, closing the door behind him. Deja vu.

"Red?" Green sat on the floor, eyeing the hand Red had behind his back.

"Sorry, Green.. But it's my turn," Red crept slowly across the room, knowing that Green would resist.

_Thud._

"Ah! Wait, Red! No.. NO. DO NOT PUT THAT ON ME! AGH, RED-"

Someone slammed the door open, "HEEY, GUYS, GUESS WHO CAME FOR A VISI-" The person stopped, wide-eyed at the scene before him. A guy.. on top of another guy. Furthermore, it was Red. And Green.. _On_ Green._  
_

Green and Red jerked at the sound of the familiar voice. They turned to see a teen with bright, goldenrod-colored eyes. They looked at eachother; Red, realizing that he accomplished what he wanted, got off of Green.

"S-sorry for intrudi-" Gold noticed, "..Pff- BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" He fell on the ground laughing his butt off. "Wh- What's with those things on your heads?!" He pointed to Red and the girly bow that tied his bangs, making it stick up, "AHAHAAHAHHAHA- I HATE TO ADMIT IT, RED, BUT THAT ACTUALLY KIND OF SUITS YOU- AHAHHAA- OWWW, MY TUMMY HURRTSS.."

Gold took a closer look at the cupcake clips in the amber-colored hair of Green. The clips parted Green's bangs to the sides, making him have split-bangs, but the cupcakes added even more 'spice' to it.. Gold clenched his stomach and laughed to the point of having tears run down his cheeks. Their exposed foreheads matched.

After Gold stopped with his laughing fest, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "... S-so what were you guys even doing..? Red on top of Green.. w-with awesome hair accessories-" Green punched him in the arm. "S-so Red was the more dominant one-" Green knocked him in the head.

"Never mind _that_," Green said, "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"What, you don't enjoy my company?" Gold asked, sarcastically.

"No," the pair both straightforwardly answered.

"..W-wow, that was hurtful-"

"Answer my question, Gold."

"Well, I wanted to pay a visit.. Because y'know, I heard that Red was in town, and he never is," Gold put an arm around the fellow. The corner of Green's eye twitched. "Haha, you should come more often, Red," Gold continued, squishing Red, "I've missed ya, dude!"

"H-..." Green stopped himself from unnecessary thoughts.

Gold averted his gaze from Red to look at Green, "Huh?"

Green shook his head. The gold eyes stared at him intently for a moment. Gold's mouth curved a little upwards. He pulled Red a little closer.

"Ah~n, Red! Don't ever leave me again, I was so worried, y'know!" Gold wrapped both arms around Red's thin body; Green winced. Red took a look of surprisement. "I missed ya sooo much! Don't leave, Red, stay with mee!"

_This bastard, _Green thought, _...I-I can tolerate this._

"Reeed!"

_I can do this._

"Ah~n!"

_Don't worry, Green.._

"I love you so much, Red!" Gold slipped his hand under Red's jacket.

_Snap._

"WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING?!" Green yanked Red and held him to his chest. Red looked up with enlarged crimson orbs. Gold fell on the floor once more and laughed. "Y-YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Green pulled back and let Red go.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHA- ..A-Are you two still going to leave those on?" Gold pointed at Green's cupcakes. A shade of red flashed on Green's face. He reached for the clips and undid his hair, flattening his bangs. Red looked at Gold in puzzlement. .._Dense._ Green sighed and untied his hair for him; pieces of hair slowly flowed down, filling up the empty, pale forehead.

Red gave a nod of thanks.

Gold said after he finished laughing, "Ha.. Well, the actual reason I'm here.." He pointed at a bag a little bigger than Red's in the living room, "I'm stayin' here, too. So take care of me, guys!" He gave a sheepish grin.

_Lightning. Rumble._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this was made out of pure boredom.. And, I was being too much of a bastard to edit this, so Turtle did it.. ;D. The title was really difficult to think of. Yeah.. Until Turtle came by. Green's apartment isn't really enough to fit 3 people, huh, Turtle?  
(HURHURHURHURHRUHURHRU-) ~Ducky

**I hope the editing's not _too _bad, since I was switching between from my own project to this at the same time. **

**No, it's not big enough for three people. (At least, I hope not.)**

**Besides,**

**three's a crowd, right? **


	2. Heat of the Crowd

**A/N:** Woah.. 1 review.. I'm so happy. ;;

Well, I decided to update.. And to the reviewer, this is going to be a multichapter. ;D

This chapter was really.. random. I guess. BUT, considering that this whole story's going to be random (since it has this daily-life-ish-feeling), it's not _that _"off-topic." OH, YEAH. JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, I ACTUALLY WAS PRODUCTIVE ENOUGH TO TAKE ON THE JOB OF EDITING THIS MYSELF- Yes, Turtle, I've grown..

Now.. continuing on to chapter 2..

* * *

"So, I'll just leave my things in the living room, and I'll take my bathroom stuff out and put it in the bathroom, of course.." Gold paced throughout the apartment, unpacking all of his provisions, while Green stood frozen at the doorway of his room, wide-eyed at the news he'd just learned. Red simply sat on the couch and watched Gold.

"..Wha- WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS?!" the enraged Green finally said, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA LET YOU LIVE HERE!"

"Woah, woah.." Gold slowed down his pace to look at Green. "Calm your ass, man.. Like Red, I'm only gonna stay here temporarily." At this, the brunette seemed to calm down.

"..Then, when are you going to leave?" Green asked, an obvious hint of excitement in his voice.

Gold seemed to ignore it, "Well.. I haven't really thought about it. I actually don't know."

"WHAT?!" Green's anger rushed back.. "SO YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A GODDAMN CHOICE?! GO THE HELL BACK-"

"..In the first place, why are you even here?" Red asked suddenly. Gold and Green turned to look at the raven-haired teen, surprised that he actually spoke - even interrupting someone. He was nonchalantly scratching the table with his nails; weird habits.

Gold mumbled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, "..W- well, I got kicked out of the apartment 'cause I didn't pay the rent.."

_Well, that makes sense, _Green thought, mentally smirking to himself, _..Being the little careless dick he is._

"..But you live with your mom in New Bark - in a house- , and if I remember correctly, you guys _own_ the house," Red stated, casually. It was as if he took control of the conversation.

_Wow_, Red was unusually chatty, today; if that was even possible.

"Well - long story short - I went on an adventure in Kanto, and I didn't want to go all the way back to my home in Johto."

"..You _bastard, _using me to your convenience," Green said, glaring at the golden-eyed latter. Gold jumped back, shielding himself from any punches, jabs, kicks, and everything else Green would possibly give him.

"Why would you.." Red's words trailed off. He seemed to have another weird habit; not completing his sentences.

Gold, fully understanding what Red was trying to say, responded while shielding himself, "..C'mon! There are Pokemon; of course there are plenty adventures. Tell me, who - in this adventure-fested world - actually stays in one, single place?"

Green coughed and looked over at a certain red-eyed champion scratching the table. Gold understood the unspoken actions completely and muffled his about-to-become-a-roar-of-laughter.

"..S- so, are you going to let me stay here?" Gold uttered, looking at Green with eyes of urge.

"And you ask for my permission, _now?_" Green glowered. After a long moment fighting with his mind (his mind won), he sighed, "Well, since I have such a big heart.." He sighed a second time. "..Sure."

* * *

**Green's POV**

I'm totally going to regret my decision. Gold, being Gold, is definitely going to do something that will most likely screw up my life.

"So!" Gold said after unpacking, "Where am I gonna sleep?"

...Crap, I totally forgot about the space in this apartment. There's already Red in the livng room..

"Can I sleep with Red?" Gold eagerly asked.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"..I- I mean.. sleep _in the living room _with Red.."

..No way am I gonna let him sleep in the same room with Red. This little prick's gonna try to do whatever just to tick me off. But the thought of Gold using my room.. I shivered. Can't I just make him sleep in the bathroom or whatever? No, that's just gonna be disruptive for people who actually want to use the bathroom.. In the kitchen? ...NO WAY, MY DEAR FOOD - Damn! The best choice is to let him sleep in the living room.. _with Red._ I clicked my tongue. _Only for one night.. _I'll see how it goes.

"..Fine."

Gold looked honestly shocked. "..Wow, you're agreeing to everything today, Green."

"Shut up, don't make me change my mind."

"Y- YES, MASTER!"

I smirked; this was actually kind of fun.

I glanced at Red. He was still scratching the table.. Well, I guess he wouldn't mind. But I felt an impulse of guilt; letting the poor guy sleep in the same room with.. _that._ Heh, that was really offensive to Gold. I hope he couldn't read minds.

* * *

I flipped to the next page as the fan blew against my arm.

"Eves, don't get too close to the fan." Eevee jumped onto my lap and nestled under the book I was holding. I smiled.

We were all in the living room; Gold on the floor, Red on the couch, and me on a chair (and Eves on me). Gold was sprawled on the ground, his stomach on the floor, watching TV. I was reading a book. Red was laying, turned against the couch, doing God-knows-what. He was probably sleeping; he hasn't moved for a while. You could never tell if he's sleeping or awake.

No one said a word - we were all enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Besides, it was almost _tiring_ to talk on such a hot day. _I _was especially tired, dealing with Gold moving in.

But Gold broke the silence, "How about we go swimming?" I looked up from my book. He was still on the ground, facing the TV, as if nothing had happened. I thought about it. Swimming, huh? That'd be relaxing. I think I had a couple of trousers in the back of my closet.. I glanced at the dead body on the sofa._ Dead body_, heh.. Well, it made sense, having that kind of skin tone. The fact that he was so slow and never talked added. I laughed to myself... Back to swimming. I tilted my head. Red.. _Red swimming_. Wow. I can't even _imagine_ that. Hell, I can't even imagine Red in trousers... God. No, stop, Green. But.. that's kinda- STOP IT- _In conclusion_, swimming sounds good. Case closed. No Detective Conan references.

"Mmm," I finally mumbled.

Gold turned around to face me, "Wait.. Really?!"

"Mmm."

"..Wait, I can't tell if that's a yes or a no.."

"Mmm.." I added a nod.

He jumped up, "Yes!"

Red was definitely sleeping. He hasn't said anything - not that he usually does - or turned around to look at us in a long while.

"..Let's wait until Red wakes up," I said. The poor dude's been waking up at 3 A.M. every morning lately.. (And guess who's fault that was?)

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna go out for a bit, then," Gold stretched his arms, "Call me back when he comes back to life." I smirked. He walked over to the bag under Red's feet and took out his yellow and black cap. I saw him glance at Red and a faint smile appeared on his face.

What was that?..

"Well, see ya later!" he hopped (literally..) out of the apartment.

"Close the damn door when you leave!" I yelled after him. I put Eevee on the floor and marked the page in my book. I walked over to the door, doing Gold's unfinished job. I sighed and turned the TV off.

_Rustle.._

I turned around to look at the source of the sound. Red was still turned against the sofa, but he had moved his knees up to his chest, making more room on the couch. It looked as if he was cradling something. I smiled; he must've really missed his Pika.

I sat on the empty spot he made and leaned over to brush his soft hair to the side.

...Wow..

Now that I've taken a closer look at Red's face, I understood what Gold's faint smile meant. There was a huge smile playing on Red's lips while his eyes were still shut. Red.. _smiling_.

I found myself leaning closer until we were breathing the same air; I would have fallen on him if it weren't for the support of my arm on the couch.

That's unfair, Red.. Having a good dream without me._ I better be in it._

* * *

**Red's POV**

_"Pika! I'm so glad you're fine!"_

_ Pika jumped into my arms and nuzzled against my nose. "Haha, that tickles.."_

_ "You wanna say hi to Green?" I asked, laughing._

"..Green, Pika says hi.." I held Pika up to Green.

"..Huh?.. P-pfff-..." I heard Green say.. Wait, what?

I opened my eyes, slowly.. The window shone bright light into the room, indicating that the sun was still up and the sky was still blue. I sat up to find Green, sitting right next to me. He was facing the other direction and was... trembling?

"Gree-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH-" He broke into laughter, pounding the wall beside him with his fist. I looked at him, confused.

"..S- sorry, Red.." Green said, still shaking from cracking up. "It's just that.. Y- you.. sleep talk.. G- God, that was hilarious.."

Oh.. It was a dream.

I felt my cheeks become pink.. That was embarrassing..

I looked at the clock. What time was it?.. I squinted my eyes..

"It's 2:45," Green said.

"..Oh, thanks.." I've been napping for over an hour.. I looked around, "..Where's Gold?"

"OH! I forgot!" Green suddenly exclaimed. I watched him run into his room and heard his window click open. "GOLD! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! RED'S AWAKE!" His voice echoed outside of the apartment.

I heard Gold yell back, "OH! OK!"

In a few seconds, Gold was knocking at the front door. I stood up and opened it. "Hey! Had a nice nap?"

I reluctantly nodded.

Gold smirked, "Thought so." He walked into the living room. "Green, when I told you to call me, I didn't mean like _that_."

"Shut up."

"Oh, and Red, we're gonna go swimming."

..Swimming? I don't mind but.. Swimming right after a nap.. I don't have any trousers, either. I don't even own any kinds of shorts. It's not like I needed shorts, anyway. I sighed.. I'm actually starting to miss the mountains now. It's so hot and sticky here.. Well, I suppose swimming could be fun.

"..Can I borrow something to wear, then?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure! Green, lend him something to wear. I only brought one pair of shorts on my 'adventure'.."

"..You.." Green sighed, "Fine, but I only have.. green shorts.."

Pft.. Gold and I looked at him, trying to suppress laughter. What an egocent-

"I'M NOT EGOCENTRIC!"

We both looked at each other and smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I've got to credit Turtle in some parts.. coming up with all those insults about Gold must have been hard, right?

The next chapter.. is kind of.. planned?

Heheh, please keep on reviewing!

~Ducky


	3. Cool of the Crowd

**A/N:** KLJDHFLKSDJFHLKASF- This was a long-ass chapter.. Well, it's just a bunch of weird moments of when they were swimming put together. This is becoming fluffy, huh-

I was trying to decide whether I should just skip their swimming trip or just write about it. I decided to write about it.. My imagination is really off, so I'd have no chapters if I skipped the swimming trip-

I only went through it once, so there might be errors.. SUCH A LONG CHAPTER DOESN'T DESERVE GOOD EDITING.

* * *

_ Swimming, huh?_ Green thought, sitting on the couch with only a thin white t-shirt and plaid, green shorts on. _Haven't gone swimming for a while.. A _long_ while._

His emerald eyes traveled from the T.V. to the ebony-haired figure sitting on the floor. He suddenly felt an impulse of anger and closed his eyes. Gold turned and flashed a toothy grin at him; Green held back the urge of wanting to throw a solid punch at his stomach.

Green and Gold were waiting for Red, in the bathroom, changing into his swimming attire.

Since there were only the bathroom and Green's room to change in, Red was the one who volunteered to be the last to change. Gold had protested and suggested that Red could just change in the bathroom _with _him. Green, considering Red's denseness to actually agree, had actually dragged Gold into his room, and the two changed their clothes in there; Gold was now wearing his black undershirt and matching striped swimming shorts. Gold's level of "jerkness" and Red's level of "slowness" never seemed to overwhelm Green.

However, Red's been taking a long time in the bathroom; the three went to change at the same time. In fact, Red should've finished earlier than Gold and Green, seeing as the two changed together. Two people changing should've been slower than one.. Right?

"Red's taking long," Gold stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah? Good job on stating the obvious!" Green exclaimed sarcistically.

Gold frowned, "... I'm just_ saying_, no need to be mean."

Unfortunately for Gold, the reply to that was a menacing death glare.

He reformed his former statement into a question, "What's taking him so long?"

"As if I would know."

The corner of the golden-eyed trainer's mouth twitched. But the tense atmosphere didn't last long; his expression lightened as an idea came to his mind. "Hey, Green.." Gold grinned.

"What the hell do you want, now?"

_Cold.. _Gold thought. "... Do you wanna go and see what's up with Red?"

Green's eyes widened; a shade of red covering his face. He fumbled with the idea in his mind.

Gold smirked at his troubled expression.

_This is just part of Gold's plot.._ Green concluded, _And Red taking long in the bathroom.. Well, he's been in the same outfit since forever; it would be hard to change into something new, right?.. Yeah, that's right.. There's nothing wrong. Intruding while he's n- not wearing an- any..._

"You better stop with the perverted thoughts," Gold said raising a brow with an amused smile.

Green, more flustered than ever, stiffened and looked at his fidgeting feet, "S- Shut up.."

"Uhm.." A small voice rung into the two trainers' ears.

They both turned to see a certain raven-haired champion in a black t-shirt with sleeves that went past his elbows and forest-green trousers that crept over his knees. The neck line of the t-shirt extended almost all the way over his shoulders. The trainer looked almost _smaller_ than Gold in such an over-sized outfit.

Gold huffed out a sigh in astonishment; Green sat speechless.. Compared to Red, Green was a bit taller and bigger. But who would've thought his clothes would be this out-sized on Red? Well, now there was no wonder why the small trainer took so long putting it on.

The brunette gladly also found that Red actually looked pretty good in green.

_Cute.._

Green found himself - once again - blushing until his ears were also dyed pink.

"Woah," Gold interrupted the reserved moment. The one that would always stop the silence seemed to be Gold, huh? He flew to Red in an instant, grasping both of his hands. "You're so adorable, dude!"

"..." Red stood, stiff by Gold's sudden movements. _Adorable.._ One of the many words that he had dreaded so much. Those words that were made into many references of him: _cute, adorable, pretty.. girl-like._ He grew angry every time those comments were made. But considering his strong-willed effort into putting this outfit on, he might just let it go this time. "..Thanks," he mumbled, almost shyly - which was very befitting to this girlish image of his.

"My Arceus, you're too cute!" Gold squealed, attempting to wrap his arms around the so-called 'cute' trainer. Green, tired of silently watching the scene, grew in annoyance and stopped the hug mid-way by grabbing Gold's arm.

"Why don't we go swimming, now?" the jealous trainer asked, putting on a threatening smile.

"Y- yeah," a startled Gold managed to utter.

* * *

The three traveled to the center of the apartment complex, where the pool was. The whole trip was filled with glances from female passerby; Green had Red walk in between him and Gold where he wouldn't be able to be seen from afar behind the bulgy bags that carried all the water toys Gold supplied them with.

"How do you have so many toys?" Green had asked before. It was plenty weird that Gold had all these toys when he could have at least have one more pair of shorts.

"I bought them when I was out," was the carefree answer.

Green decided not to ask anymore.

The toys were helping with the situation they were in, anyway.

The three boys stood in yearning, gaping at the still, empty, fresh, cold, blue, cold, cold, water. Just looking at it was refreshing, much less actually touching and feeling it.

Gold, pulling his shirt off, stepped backwards a few steps and ran forward, taking the first jump, "Ha!"

_Splash! ..Thump._

Wait, thump? Red took a glance at Green, whose mouth was curving into a smirk. Red looked at him in bewilderment and trotted to the edge of the pool, hoping to find the meaning of the unusual sound. He stepped back as a tan-ish figure exploded out of the water.

"Ow!" Gold bellowed, rubbing his knee, "Why didn't you tell me that this was the shallow side?!"

Green simply shrugged and removed his shirt, exposing his bare upper-body, "Well, you didn't wait, did you?" He walked to the other end of the pool and hopped in, causing a small ripple.

"You bastard!" Gold speedily swim-walked to the deep end, failing to catch Green.

* * *

This continued on while Red sat on the edge of the shallow side of the pool, hesitantly dipping his feet into the freezing water. You would think that he was already adapted to such temperatures, considering his life on the top of a damn mountain. It was true, except he never walked around in the snow with shorts on. His skin just wasn't used to it, yet. He started swinging his legs back and forth as he adjusted to the water.

But he didn't seem to notice there was a flowery, pink swim tube clasped tightly in his arms. Guess he was just a _little_ afraid of water.

Green rose up in front of Red, standing so that the water was right above his stomach. The boy's usual spiky hair was flattened by the water. "Why don't you come in the water?"

As always, Red didn't say anything.

Green, eyeing the swim tube, was able to determine Red's unwilling attitude. "The water isn't cold once you get used to it," he rested his arms on the spot next to where Red was sitting. "Besides, it's so damn hot, right?"

The crimson-eyed teen hesitantly nodded.

"So come on in," Green said with a gesture.

Red looked at the now flowy, blue water; he remembered his childhood. Swimming. _Drowning. _No, it's gonna be different this time, right? He'll just stay on the part of the pool that's not deep. Moreover, he _knew_ how to swim.

The brown-haired trainer rested his head on his arms, watching Red get lost deep in his thoughts. He lifted his head up, "C'mon, let's go." He unconsciously grabbed Red's wrist, causing the champ's eyes to widen in shock.

Green laughed, pulling Red into the pool. Red's squeak drowned when his head went under the surface of the water. He abruptly jumped out of the water and scrambled to hold on to the swim tube, panting heavily.

"Wh-" _Pant. _"What was that for?!" Red looked at Green, eyes wide and eyebrows shooting upwards. His hair was now soaking with water, and the wide neckline of his t-shirt slid off his shoulder, slightly baring pale, smooth skin. He was clinging on to the flowery thing for dear life.

The taller boy looked back at Red, eyes also widened. He just pulled him into the pool; Red was overreacting. He's never seen the boy look so startled and helpless.

_ ..Seriously, this guy was dangerously cute._

Green smirked, holding the frightened kid's cold hand and pulling him across the pool. The whole way, he felt Red trembling slightly. He tried calming him down, "See? The water's not so cold, is it? And the pool's not so deep.. You have a floatie thingy with you, and you can swim, right?" He glanced at the boy behind him for an answer.

Red nodded slowly. Green smiled; the trembling stopped.

Having Green by his side seemed to soothe Red. _It's ok,_ he thought to himself, _Green's here.. it's ok-_

"HEY! GUYS, WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?" Gold jumped in between the two, breaking Green's hold. Red, desperately trying to grab Green's hand, drifted to the deep end of the pool on his swim tube.

"Gah!" Green cried. _Damn it! I forgot this stupid shithead was here, too! _He swam hurriedly to where the almost-in-tears-Red was.

He saw a black flash go past him in the water, and he broke into the surface for air. He looked in Red's direction and saw that next to him was no one other than Gold.

"Are you ok, dude?" Gold asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Red said nothing and half-tackled the amber-eyed trainer into a slight hug. Gold grinned with a look of shock, "Hey, easy! You wanna go back up?"

Red nodded and grabbed on to Gold's arm while they both climbed out of the pool. The scene was pretty awkward-looking; Red being the taller teen.

Green stood in the middle of the pool, confusion eating him away. _What was the hell was that?... No way. DAMN YOU, GOLD! I COULD'VE SAVED RED MYSELF! _He gritted his teeth, watching as Gold led Red to the beach chairs provided by the apartment complex.

"If you don't wanna swim, just stay here."

Wrapping himself up with a towel, Red nodded.

Gold digged through the toy bag and found a beach ball. He jumped into the pool, "Hey! Green, let's play with this!"

Green glared at him angrily, "Why the hell would I do something so childish?"

Gold threw the ball up into the air and jumped out of the water to hit it. Directly at Green.

The brunette slammed the incoming ball with a huge force, making it pop.

"Wha- " Gold stood there, jaw-dropped. He shook his head - causing his wet hair to whip water everywhere - and clapped his face. "I- I'll go get another.. ball.." He climbed out of the pool and rummaged in the bag to find another ball. He went back into the pool and hit it to Green, with less force. "If it touches the water, you lose!"

Green laughed; if he hits it before it even lands, it won't even get close to the water. He once again smacked the ball. _Pop._

Gold got up to get another ball. That ball also ended up floating on the pool with no air in it. Gold went to get yet _another_ one. That one _also_ popped. This process continued, and soon there were about a dozen floating, popped balls on the surface of the water.

Gold finally gave up, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Green just shrugged; he was enjoying this.

* * *

While Gold was complaining about how much the balls costed, Green took that chance to take a look at how Red was doing. He went to the opposite edge of the pool and sat down on the steps.

_Ugh,_ Red thought, _..So cold._ The towel wrapped around him pressed his wet clothes on to his skin, making it even colder for him. He should have already gotten used to it, but it was bothering him so much. He stood up, putting the towel aside.

Green tilted his head, bewildered. _What's he doing?_

Red, not knowing that anyone was looking, pulled his shirt up to reveal his pale stomach.

The brunette coughed, almost choking on nothing. He lowered his head into the water, trying to cool off his burning face.

Red turned to face the other way and pulled the black t-shirt off further. His ghastly and smooth-looking back faced Green's direction.

_Wha-_ ... Green shut his eyes, lowering himself even more until the water was at eye-level. His face and ears were tinged with crimson.. He opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see the raven-headed figure. _I'm not a pervert,_ he convinced himself, _just the hormones raging all over my damn body._

The so-called raven-headed figure pulled his shirt up all the way until it reached his face; the smell of chlorine intoxicating his senses. He dragged it over his head and placed it on the towel on the beach chair. Now, he was completely shirtless; his whole colorless upper-body exposed.

The gym leader popped his head out of the water. He looked at Red and suddenly noticed how thin he was. _..Is he eating properly? He's so damn skinny.. I need to feed him more, _Green's "motherly mode" flicked on.

But it didn't stay on.

Red turned around, giving Green a faint view of his livid chest. His grass-colored eyes widened, and he shot back into the water; his face quickly restoring it's scarlet hue.

He saw Red walk to a small knapsack.

"Hey! Green! Were you even listening this whole time?!" A pair of golden orbs appeared in his face all of a sudden; he fell back in surprise.

"Get out of my face, Gold!" He held onto Gold's shoulders and pushed him to the side, trying to see what Red was doing.

Red was now wearing a familiar gray hoodie, though it was _way _too big for him; the hem of the over-sized thing crept to a little above his clammy shorts. If you didn't look close enough, it would look like he wasn't wearing any pants. He pushed back the sleeves so that his hands could get through.

"O- Oi!" Green shouted from across the pool, holding an aggressive Gold down. "That's my hoodie!" He remembered that hoodie from a long time ago; he had left it untouched, thinking that he would grow in to it. Yes, it was even too big for _Green._ He wondered how Red managed to take it out of his closet without his knowing of. Well, Red was always a mysterious being in the first place, so he decided not to ponder with it.

The crimson-eyed trainer turned around, whirling water everywhere with his drenched hair. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground, wondering what he should say. "Uhm.. I knew it was going to be cold if I kept wet clothes on, so I borrowed a hoodie from your closet," he shouted back, his voice barely audible.

_Oh.. That's why he took the shirt off,_ Green thought, a faint blush on his face. "Oh, ok.."

* * *

"..Gold, you wanna play something else?" Green turned to the squirming teen and released him.

"What the hell? Are you like freakin' bipolar or something?" Gold asked carelessly.

In return, Green smacked him in the head.

"I- I mean, like, you were all mad and grumpy and ugly-"

Gold earned another smack.

"Ugh! Never mind! Let's go play!" he got out of the pool and looked through the bag. "Uh, I have this.." He pulled out a giant, inflatable Magikarp about his height. "I also have this.." An also giant, inflatable Squirtle. Wait, how the hell does he fit all this stuff in the bag? They all already have air in them, too.. "And finally, the most special one.." He took out the last thing in the bag dramatically. Red gasped in astonishment; it was an - _again_ - giant, inflatable.. Pikachu.

_That's not even a water type.._ Green thought.

"Here, Green!" Gold tossed him the Magikarp, "You get to ride this one!"

_..A Magikarp. THERE IS NO FREAKIN' WAY I AM RIDING THESE INFLATABLES._

Gold looked at Red. "..Well, it's such a waste.. Since you don't want to swim, this little (not little at all) Pikachu has to sit here.. I GUESS, IT'S OK, THOUGH!" He climbed on the Squirtle and jumped into the pool with it. "Woah! Haha, this is fun!"

Red was sulking.. He didn't want to swim, but he wanted to ride the Pikachu; a conflicted matter it was. He sighed and walked over to the inflatable Pika, hesitantly dipping his toe into the cold water.

_ Screw this._

He took the Pikachu and shut his eyes, hopping into the pool.

"Hey! Red, don't!" Green yelled. The dense champion seemed to have forgotten that he was wearing Green's _dry_ hoodie. But he didn't listen.

The gym leader sighed and shook his head, smiling.

The Pikachu "magically" floated on the surface with Red riding it; he laughed in what seemed like never. He hugged the inflatable.

_I wonder what Eves is doing back at home.. _Green suddenly thought. He got on his Magikarp.

"Yes! Now our trio is complete!" Gold said in a narrator voice.

"Hey, Gold, how do you move in this thing?" Green asked, kicking his feet on the water. The Magikarp rolled over and made him fall sideways into the water.

_Splash._

"HAHAHA! This is how you do it!" Gold, leaning forward, thrusted his legs back. That resulted in to him falling headfirst.

_Splash._

The last one standing was Red, a _traumatized_ Red. He sat stiff on his Pikachu, trying hard not to move. He floated to the edge of the pool; he took this chance to scramble onto the cement, away from the treacherous water.

* * *

The three took all of the toys - even the popped balls - out of the supposed-to-be-public pool. The bags became bulgy; Red walked in between. They took turns drying themselves off with the single towel along the way back to the apartment.

"If you walk into my apartment dripping water all over the floor, I will kill you," Green had threatened.

Red failed to dry his hair, wearing the gigantic hoodie; the sleeves would always get in the way. He felt the towel being taken away from him and rubbed softly on his head. He looked up and saw green eyes, that seemed to be smiling, staring back at him. "Thanks.. Green," Red whispered quietly.

Green glanced at Gold, who was singing - hollering - nursery rhymes; this was a good chance. As Red turned to walk forward, Green slid his arms around the scarlet-eyed boy's slender neck, somewhat hugging him. The boy jumped slightly at the sudden skinship.

Green smirked and bent down to rest his head on Red's shoulder, his cheek brushing past the delicate, black strands of hair that he himself had just dryed. He softly whispered into Red's ear, "... You know.. you're _really cute._"

The trainer winced at the warm breath that suddenly tickled his ear. _Cute._. That word should have always ticked him off; how come it doesn't when Green says it? On the contrary, it actually made him feel happy... _Excited._

The gym leader silently laughed to himself, observing that Red's ears turn a rosy shade every time he blew against it. "..S- Stop it.." he had heard Red mumble.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you," he teased. _Heh._ He guessed it was fun; teasing. No wonder.. He glanced at the yelling golden-eyed teen.

Red touched his ear, rubbing his palm against it; the tickling sensation was still there. "Massaging your ear?" Green laughed.

"B- Be quiet.."

"Nope," he snuggled against Red's neck.

* * *

**A/N: **I HAD TO END IT THERE, OR IT WOULD HAVE NEVER ENDEDDDD.

I decided to put in some.. moments for Green.. (oAo) Since it's an Originalshipping fanfiction, anyway.

My describing is retarded and I can't keep a straight face while writing crap like this.

So as a Pokemon roleplayer, I would like to say some words:

My life is officially complete. I can die happy, now.

Turtle must be feeling really awkward, being another Pokemon roleplayer. _A certain character in the story._

It might be a long time until I write the next chapter (Turtle knows about my procrastinating _skills_, but I'm actually going on a trip.. this time), but please, keep on reviewing! ;D

~Ducky


End file.
